


Un Sentiment nouveau

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, mais Korra était bien incapable de savoir quoi. Quelque part, elle savait que cela gravitait autour de sa meilleure amie, Asami, et par conséquent elle hésitait à lui en parler. Pour autant, affronter cette nouveauté sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait l'embêtait bien trop !
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Nuits du FoF [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 4





	Un Sentiment nouveau

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Nouveau.  
> Temps : Normalement une heure mais absolument pas respecté.  
> Fait au cours d'une nuit du FoF sur FFnet.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où, mais il y a un moment où rien ne fut plus pareil. Ce moment où tout ce qu'on connaissait s'efface un peu plus à chaque seconde, à chaque battement de cœur. Il durait parfois une seconde, parfois une éternité, et parfois le temps restait mystérieux et indéfini, ne voulant se dévoiler aux yeux d'une personne plus confuse que jamais.

Elle ne savait comment ça avait commencé. Un mot peut-être ? Un geste ? Une odeur ? Un regard ? Une pensée ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ça ne la quittait plus et que ça semblait grandir en elle. Elle n'était pas sûre du « quoi », cependant.

Il y a eu ce point de bascule, qu'elle ne savait pas trop situer.

Il y a eu ce point de bascule où le jour sembla plus brillant et excitant, où la nuit semblait plus étoilée et magnifique, où les roses sentaient un parfum plus enivrant et délicat, où la nature apparaissait rayonnante et fertile, où les oiseaux chantaient le bonheur et la célébration du monde, où les gens qu'elle connaissait lui paraissaient plus supportables qu'insupportables, et où sa meilleure amie…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire à propos d'elle. C'était que tout d'un coup, elle fut surprise de son éblouissante beauté — elle était déjà consciente qu'elle était magnifique, mais bizarrement pas de cette façon —, elle fut surprise de son esprit brillant — elle était déjà consciente qu'elle était intelligente, mais bizarrement pas de cette façon —, elle fut surprise de bien des choses — dont elle était déjà consciente, mais bizarrement pas de cette façon.

Ces choses étaient parfois insignifiantes, minuscules. Il pouvait s'agir de la façon dont son rire sonnait dans ses oreilles, engourdissant son âme, de la façon dont son sourire illuminait la pièce, faisant fondre son cœur, ou même de la façon dont ces petites touches qui étaient passées dans la banalité entre elles l'affolaient soudain, faisant rougir sa peau d'une chaleur brulante.

Tout ce qui était ancien, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé, était tout d'un coup nouveau. Comme si le monde dans lequel elle vivait s'était complètement transformé.

Pourtant, c'était le même jour, la même nuit, les mêmes roses, la même nature, les mêmes oiseaux, les mêmes gens et la même amie. Sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé !

Elle riait toujours de la même façon, lui souriait toujours quand elle était heureuse et chahutait toujours avec joie quand elle en avait envie, prodiguant ensuite caresses et étreintes pour se faire pardonner — même si elle n'avait strictement rien à se faire pardonner.

Pourquoi alors tout changeait ? Tout se renouvelait sans cesse, l'impressionnant toujours davantage, la saisissant d'une curiosité affamée d'empoigner la vie. Et pourtant, rien ne la rendant plus curieuse que cette amie qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Depuis le temps, il faut dire qu'elles avaient eu le temps de se raconter leurs vies cent fois au moins !

Les deux filles se connaissaient depuis petites. Instantanément, plus rien n'avait pu les séparer ! Elles avaient une extrême connaissance de l'autre qui les avaient menées à une extrême confiance et bienveillance.

Tout avait toujours été plus simple, plus agréable quand elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre. Aucun de leurs autres amis ne pouvaient prendre cette place. Même quand ce fut le temps que les premiers amours se montrent, aucune distance ne fut mise entre elles. Elles combattraient le monde pour l'autre. Ça avait été comme ça pendant des années et c'était toujours le cas.

Mais… mais c'était comme s'il y avait un truc en plus ! Et cela turlupinait Korra de ne pas pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus ! Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui était nouveau ? Et puis, ça venait d'où d'abord ? Et ça durait depuis combien de temps ?

Parce que Korra avait remarqué depuis un peu de temps déjà que tout avait une autre couleur, une autre saveur, une autre sensation, et elle s'était dit que ce n'était sans doute rien. Et voilà qu'elle était plongée dans un monde à la fois parfaitement connu et complètement nouveau. Et surtout, elle nageait en pleine confusion.

Des fois, elle se demandait « mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? », puis la seconde d'après, elle se rappelait que ça avait dû lui tomber dessus du jour au lendemain.

Et comme ça durait depuis un certain temps déjà — peut-être à peine une semaine ou deux, mais Korra était impatiente alors ça lui paraissait être une éternité, surtout quand ça la dérangeait autant ! Elle n'avait jamais été plus bêta que maintenant ! — elle avait songé à en parler à Asami, cette personne tellement empreinte d'une confiance éternelle et qui lui paraissait quelque peu inconnue, et elle hésitait.

Elle avait la sensation quelque part de lui avouer quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose qui la concernait, un truc important, personnel, secret…

Alors peut-être que ce ne serait pas très intelligent de lui en parler avant de savoir ce que c'était. Oui, peut-être valait-il mieux attendre, même si elle n'était pas reine de l'attente… Ou peut-être faudrait-il… ne pas parler de tout à la fois ? Tâter le terrain ? C'était mieux qu'attendre !

Et puis, si elle s'y prenait bien, aucun risque. Asami avait toujours des réponses à plein de trucs. Peut-être qu'elle savait à quoi ça correspondait ? Sûrement qu'elle savait ! Plus qu'à trouver l'endroit et le moment.

Korra pensa qu'Asami devait passer chez elle pour la faire réviser avant ses partiels. C'était un moment où elles appréciaient se voir.

Asami ne maitrisait pas la plupart des sujets, mais elle s'intéressait un peu à tout, du coup, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'aider un peu Korra, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Parfois, c'était simplement poser des questions, mais ça lui suffisait amplement.

Par contre, du côté de Korra, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle l'aide à réviser ses trucs d'ingénieur, parce qu'elle avait eu beau essayer, ce n'était pas son domaine et elle n'y comprenait rien à rien la plupart du temps.

Bon, du coup, si elle faisait ça pendant ce moment-ci, elle avait plutôt intérêt à s'avancer au cas où la conversation s'éterniserait. Elle n'était pas déterminée au point d'être prête à rater ces exams, surtout ceux de la première année !

Pendant plusieurs jours, elle révisa, se préparant pour la fameuse discussion. Et elle arriva.

Asami avait rejoint Korra dans son appartement, celle-ci était déjà attelée à ses cahiers.

« On bosse dur à ce que je vois ! » dit l'invitée, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Korra, un stylo entre les dents, le front plissé devant ses notes, était en pleine réflexion. Quand son amie s'installa, elle leva la tête et sourit, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal avec son stylo, mais elle avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait coincé dans sa bouche tant qu'elle ne desserrait pas la mâchoire.

Asami gloussa.

« Tu as au moins le temps de me saluer ? » demanda-t-elle, en lui enlevant son stylo de sa bouche en un délicieux geste gracieux.

Oh, ça y est ça recommençait ! Sa voix cristalline, son sourire magnifique, ses gestes délicats… si Korra ne mourrait pas tout de suite d'une crise cardiaque ou de bêtise, ça n'allait certainement pas tarder.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Korra, qui avait réussi à regagner le sens de la parole, le troquant contre une jolie maladresse.

Elle s'avança pour étreindre son amie, ce qu'elle réussit, puis la chaise décida ensuite que quatre pieds c'était de loin trop peu, et bascula pour laisser Korra à genoux, à moitié suspendue à Asami.

Asami rit, et taquina Korra :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu révises trop alors tu perds l'équilibre ? »

Alors, Korra décida de poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Asami et de bouder là, avec sa lèvre inférieure ressortie, et ses yeux de chiens battus armés. Alors, la jeune femme qui était encore sur une chaise rit encore, de son doux rire, qui secoua le cœur de Korra d'un nouveau battement et menaça de le faire éclater.

Peut-être que maintenant était le moment ? Korra ne se posa pas quinze mille questions. Elle s'arma de courage et commença à parler :

« Asami… Tu as déjà ressenti comme si tout changeait autour de toi ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, arquant un sourcil de maigre compréhension.

\- Je ne sais pas, grogna-t-elle.

\- Comment veux-tu que je réponde à une question que toi-même tu ne comprends pas ?

\- C'est toi le génie ! »

Asami pinça le nez de Korra.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu l'es quand tu es sur mes genoux, lui répondit-elle en lui pinçant une nouvelle fois le nez.

\- Asamiiiiiii ! gémit-elle. »

Cependant, elle appréciait bien trop être sur les genoux d'Asami pour se résigner à bouger.

« Donc, tu disais ? » reprit Asami, calmement, prenant au sérieux tout sujet que Korra voudrait aborder.

Elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. D'abord, elle les touchait simplement, puis elle se mit à les tresser, les détresser, les caresser, et puis, finalement, c'était fait : Korra ne voulait plus bouger.

« Je disais, dit-elle un peu absente. Ah oui, je disais que c'est bizarre en ce moment…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

\- Tout. Tout parait si vieux et nouveau à la fois.

\- Même moi ?

\- Surtout toi, répondit-elle rapidement. »

Ensuite, elle eut peur de s'être vendue. Elle ne savait pas de quoi, mais ça lui faisait peur quand même. Elle était vraiment en train de rater quelque chose de gros, elle le savait. Mais quoi ?

Seulement, Asami ne sembla pas comprendre non plus quel était ce quelque chose et en profita pour continuer à taquiner Korra, même si elle le faisait assez distraitement étant concentrée sur ses cheveux bruns.

« Donc, je suis vieille ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais non, Asami, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se défendit-elle.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit pourtant…

\- Oui, mais tu as mal compris !

\- Hein, hein… »

Asami commença à fredonner une sorte d'air et Korra se laissa bercer avec douceur. Oh, cette conversation allait être compliquée. Très compliquée.

« Ma mère faisait la même chose quand j'étais petite », dit Asami, comme si Korra ne savait pas déjà.

Et elle ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas interrompre cet instant immergé surement dans une grosse guimauve, un nuage doux qui l'envoutait totalement.

Et Asami continua, sa voix s'intégrant parfaitement à ce moment insaisissable :

« Quand ma mère est morte, mon monde changea. Tout était pareil, mais bizarrement diffèrent. Tout était plus gris, plus triste. Ça venait de moi… Ça venait simplement de moi, parce que j'avais perdu ma mère. Et pourtant, je redécouvrais tout. Tout était nouveau et étrangement ancien. Je me suis dit à un moment que j'étais sûrement morte avec elle, une partie de moi, et que plus jamais ce ne serait pareil. C'était à moitié vrai. Rien ne peut remplacer une mère, mais il fallait aussi que je fasse mon deuil et que j'apprenne à grandir sans elle. Et après, tout est redevenu un peu plus ancien, ou peut-être que le nouveau a simplement vieilli… »

Asami s'arrêta pendant plusieurs secondes, continuant à jouer avec les cheveux bruns.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais présenté les choses sous cet angle, déclara Korra.

\- Je réponds à ta question ?

\- Un peu… Ça vient de moi alors ? »

Asami hocha la tête, doucement.

« Je pense. Enfin, je n'ai personnellement rien remarqué dans l'actualité qui pourrait faire penser que le monde va moins bien ou mieux. Donc, sauf erreur de ma part, c'est plutôt tes sentiments.

\- Mes sentiments, répéta lentement Korra, se demandant quels sentiments exactement, surtout si ça concernait Asami, parce qu'elle était la seule à lui apparaitre sous un complet nouveau jour.

\- Alors ? C'est comment ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois perdue dans la réflexion et dans les caresses.

\- Ton nouveau à toi.

\- Tout semble… mieux en une certaine mesure. »

Asami pensa à taquiner Korra, mais elle choisit de ne pas le faire… tout de suite.

« Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

\- Non. Non, je ne sais pas… Ça m'embête. Et toi, tu as vécu l'inverse avec ta mère, donc tu peux pas vraiment m'aider…

\- En fait… »

Asami ralentit un peu ses mouvements, et Korra releva sa tête précipitamment, lorgnant dans ses yeux de jade une réponse, la suite de cette phrase qui la démangeait de curiosité, la dévorait.

De plus, l'autre jeune femme la regardait avec un drôle de regard, un qu'elle ne lui connaissait que très peu, un regard doux et légèrement craintif, il semblait. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité.

Elle la regarda de ses yeux bleus pétillants d'intensité et Asami finit par sourire discrètement, tendant sa main et caressant la joue de Korra.

Cette dernière fut à fois abasourdie et emplie d'un sentiment fragile de paix, palpitant autant que son cœur sauvage dans sa poitrine. Elle fondit dans le contact, mais ne s'y abandonna pas complètement retenue par elle ne savait quelle barrière.

« En fait ? incita Korra, cédant à sa curiosité.

\- C'est comme… on jette un regard différent sur le monde. Tout parait plus beau, plus sensé, plus excitant, plus lumineux… J'ai bon jusque là ? »

Korra acquiesça vivement, bouche bée tellement elle avait hâte de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait tout en découvrant un peu plus d'Asami, de sa nouvelle Asami. C'était ce qui était de loin le mieux, son activité préférée. Toutes les activités qu'elle faisait avec Asami étaient parmi ses préférées.

« Et alors, continua la jeune femme aux yeux de jade, il y a une personne, cette personne que tu connais depuis toujours, qui semble tellement la même, et pourtant il y a un truc nouveau.

\- C'est quoi le truc ?

\- Des petites choses qu'on remarque qu'on ne remarquait pas avant…

\- Nan, je sais tout ça ! Mais ça vient d'où ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit : de toi-même.

\- Mais pourquoi on remarque ces trucs ? On devient subitement plus intelligent à un moment de notre vie ? »

Korra était incrédule, et sa tête — légèrement inclinée, alors que ses yeux se plissaient comme ses lèvres —, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait dit, fit éclater de rire Asami.

« Oui, plus intelligent avec une seule personne ? ironisa Asami avec un sourire en coin.

\- T'as raison, c'est pas logique, répondit Korra en continuant à réfléchir.

\- C'est plus simple que ça, Korra…

\- Un sentiment qui nous fait remarquer soudainement des trucs qu'on percevait pas avant ? Nan, j'ai pas ça dans mon dictionnaire !

\- J'hésite franchement à continuer à te faire tourner en bourrique… Il faut avouer que c'est drôle.

\- Parce que tu sais toi ?

\- Tu l'as dit, je suis un génie ! dit Asami sarcastiquement. »

Korra ronchonna.

« Bon, si tu veux pas me dire, comment ça s'arrête ? Ça s'arrête, déjà ?

\- Ah, ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Asami !

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas le dire, c'est que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

\- Mais tu as dit que l'avais vécu !

\- J'ai jamais dit que c'était terminé.

\- Oh… »

Elles restèrent un moment en silence. Et puis, la terrible question retentit hors de la bouche de Korra, et son cœur sauta au moment même où les mots explosèrent à l'air libre :

« Avec qui ? »

Asami hésita un moment, sa réflexion se manifestant alors que ses lèvres se serrèrent. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de devoir divulguer cette information, ou même de vouloir. Mais quel meilleur moment que celui-ci ?

« Avec toi…

\- Oh… »

Un moment passa et le silence s'installa. Elles se regardèrent, muettes, et sans expression. Étrangement, elles étaient toutes les deux surprises : Asami d'avoir parlé et Korra d'entendre ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, un peu craintive.

Quelque part elle était rassurée par l'idée que quoi que ce soit, Asami et elle éprouvaient la même chose, comme toujours. Quel que soit ce sentiment, il était réciproque.

Korra se trouva drôle intérieurement : la réciprocité des sentiments se liait dans sa tête aux relations amoureuses, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Asami, bien évidemment. Mais…

Et après, ça la frappa, alors qu'en simultané, Asami répondit :

« C'est de l'amour Korra… Ça veut dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

\- O-Ooh… J-J-J'avais compris… mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Je veux dire… tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie…

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas de moi que tu es tombée amoureuse, l'interrompit-elle. Je peux rester ton amie, mais… je vais avoir besoin de temps. Je voulais simplement te le dire, Korra… »

Asami commença à se lever, parce qu'elle s'était décidée à partir, et Korra était un peu sonnée par tout ce qui se passait et elle ne savait pas à quoi réagir. Le départ d'Asami ou l'aveu de ses sentiments ? Puis, elle réalisa qu'ils se rejoignaient tous deux en un même point.

« C'est toi, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est toi que j'aime. C'est de toi que je suis tombée amoureuse. Mais je pense que j'avais tellement l'habitude de t'avoir comme amie, comme cette valeur sûre, que je n'ai même pas pu comprendre comment mes sentiments avaient changé. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Ils le sont. Je t'aime. »

Ce qui se passait après cet aveu, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre. Elle se disait juste que ça ne devait pas vraiment se passer par terre, donc elle se leva. Et Asami ne bougea pas.

« Tu veux toujours partir ? demanda-t-elle. Non, parce que si tu as toujours besoin de temps, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Non. Non, je reste. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça non plus, à vrai dire. »

Korra sourit à Asami, et elle lui répondit de la même façon. Ensuite, elle fit quelques pas vers elle.

« Est-ce que ça t'embête si j'essaie quelque chose ? demanda Asami.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps. »

Elle s'approcha encore de Korra, pencha sa tête, lui releva le menton et lui planta un délicieux baiser au bout des lèvres.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda-t-elle, comme une autorisation après coup.

\- C'est mieux que bon, répondit Korra, complètement charmée par cette première entrée en matière. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé que cela impliquait plein de nouvelles possibilités avec Asami. Et vu comme elle appréciait celle-ci, elle se disait que les autres lui feraient encore plus plaisir.

À la fin de la journée, elle était contente de s'être avancée, parce que les deux filles n'avaient pas réussi à bien se concentrer après cela et s'amusaient plus à tester ces nouvelles limites qui dépassaient le cadre amical.

Et dans leur nouveau monde, elles entamèrent cette nouvelle relation, provenant de leur lointaine enfance. Rien n'avait changé pourtant. Le monde était toujours vieux de plusieurs milliards d'années, mais pour elles tout s'était renouvelé. Peut-être avait-ce été un mot, un geste, une odeur, un regard, une pensée, mais au fond quelle importance ?


End file.
